Over the Head, Below the Knees
by Light in the Rain
Summary: KH2time Spawned from the Trials of Light and Dark, two new nobodies die on the Tower of Chaos while they run for their lives. Such is the fate of a nobody. Y'all know us. The Reni and Neki peeps. OC's PRESENT ONESHOT


**Heeeeey, it's Rainy!**

**We're having a bit of a conniption fit in making Meet Me By The Rosemary n.n;**

**So Light and I just talk a lot on MSN to get rid of her writer's block. Today we started talking about two new characters. X333**

**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LOVE SPOILERS LIKE US!!!!**

**Y'know how Reni and Neki both kinda…died in a way?**

**We'd like to introduce Kixen and Xinre. **

**Even though y'all prolly are already, take the X's out and rearrange the letters.**

**Done?**

**Squealing yet?**

**Yes?**

**Good! xDDD**

**Yes, these are Neki and Reni's nobodies. They'll possibly be introduced again in MMBTR, and will be brought back for the KH2 fic.**

**Anyways, we talked a bit, and I thought, "I don't think Kixen and Xinre would go willingly like Roxas and Namine went into Sora and Kairi…I think they'd run away as fast as they could…" Then we mused a bit, and I suddenly realized, "that would be so sad…Kixen and Xinre running for their lives, panicking, screaming…"**

**So then Light and I wanted to write that. However, we both had different views of how they would act, so we're doing different versions and posting them up. **

**The angle I'm going for is "I don't wanna die!" in that kind of a childlike horror…**

**So here's mine.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, and Neki, Reni, Kixen, and Xinre belong to Light and I.**

**Note: I'm just gonna write this like y'all have already read the stuff leading up to it, cuz I think it'll be cooler like that. 833**

**- - -**

Over the Head, Below the Knees

By: Black Rainy

"It's over, you two!" Sora yelled at the two nobodies while landing on the ground from an aerial attack. This battle in The Tower of Chaos was taking forever, driving Sora mad. Those nobodies were nothing but shattered remnants, unworthy of the incredible people they once were.

The brunette female nobody, in recently disheveled blue clothes, staggered upwards, clutching her right arm. "Oh so you think…" She scoffed as if she had everything figured out. Sora wanted to plunge his keyblade so deep into the hollow cavity of her chest that he would never the damned thing out. Xinre didn't deserve to be Reni's nobody.

"I'm amazed that he CAN think," Another taunting voice replied from behind Sora. He whipped around to see Kixen, the pink-haired green clothed nobody of Neki. She had this horribly familiar lopsided grin, eyes brimming with malice. Sora backed away a bit, forming a triangle between the three. Kixen's bright red whip was glinting somewhat, and Sora tried to ignore shiny liquid dripping slightly from the ends.

"Maybe he _pretends_ to think," Xinre suggested mockingly with panting breaths, tapping her long, black-lace fan against her thigh eagerly. "but merely recites phrases from books he's read."

Kixen's head cocked a bit to the side with a strange look on her face. "…can he even read?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

Xinre looked up at the sky with her lips pursed, as if searching for the answer. "Hrm…probably not…"

Sora, fed up with the teasing and taunting, bellowed, "Shut up, both of you! Just wait until Neki and Reni co—"

"Who?" The girls chorused in confusion.

At first, Sora thought they were pulling his leg again, but then he noticed how neither of them were smiling at all—no evil glints: complete confusion. He found himself smiling. He finally had the upper hand.

"Neki and Reni, your somebodies—what? You didn't know?" Sora mimicked the way they had cackled at him, relishing in their horrified looks. The two girls instantly glanced at each other in a wave of panic, and then back at Sora with a forced sense of confidence.

Chewing her lip, Xinre stated,"You lie," firmly after taking a deep breath. She jerked her head as to get the bangs out of her eyes.

"They're not here," Kixen continued, eyes shifting frequently back to Xinre, as if asking for guidance. Xinre never returned the looks, but stared straight at Sora, jaw clenched. "Th—they're…" Kixen's breaths began to shorten in fright. "…They're done for—Axel took care of them."

Sora smirked and laughed with great mirth. "No he didn't! He's gone like the rest of them!" The smirk disappeared as a deep feeling of lament erupted within him, as if he had lost a loved one. He cleared his throat, pushing away the sadness that, in reality, wasn't his. "Neki and Reni are on their way right—"

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" A familiar voice announced loudly into the night sky. Turning around again, Sora saw Neki and Reni dashing towards where he stood. They halted on either side of Sora in their battle positions, weapons raised.

Backing away quickly, Xinre and Kixen readied their own weapons, both now glancing at each other in uncertainty.

"Awwww, are you scaaared?" Neki mocked them in a baby voice, causing the nobodies' eyes to flash in anger.

"We're NOT scared!" Xinre announced confidently…however, Kixen wasn't thinking along the same lines. Her voice rang out louder than Xinre's as she shrieked, "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Whipping her head to the side, Xinre stared at The Goddess of Chaos in bewilderment. Kixen looked back at Xinre with panic, instantly jumping into explanation, "We're okay as long as they don't touch—" Xinre leapt forward and slapped a hand over Kixen's mouth, her eyes flashing dangerously at her comrade.

"Wow, that was effective," Reni drawled sarcastically, standing up from her previous pose. "What, do you think we're stupid?"

Neki jumped in with a gleeful, "Let's go touch them!"

"Hee hee!"

Sora smiled triumphantly as Reni and Neki ran forward at the nobodies, causing them to scream and scatter.

"Stay away!" Kixen screeched over and over, evading Neki's quick punches as best as she could. Xinre wasn't saying anything, but she'd let out a glass-shattering squeaking screams every now and then when she narrowly escaped from Reni's high kicks.

"I thought you weren't scared!" Neki laughed mockingly, pausing for a breath of air. Reni stopped attacking also clutching the stitch in her side, so the two nobody girls used the moment to scurry to each other right in front of Sora.

"Leave us alone!" Xinre shrieked hoarsely, her voice scratchy from her previous shrieks.

Forming a quick plan in his head, Sora sprinted forward, arms outstretched, knocking both girls over onto their stomachs. Reni and Neki took the moment, ran to the fallen girls, and grabbed their arms. Yanking them up into a standing position, the Somebodies smiled sweetly at their horrified Others.

Kixen smacked Neki's hand away in terror, and backed away. Xinre did nothing but stare at the hand clutching her upper left arm with wide eyes, her breathing becoming harder and harder with each passing second.

"Xinre?" Kixen squeaked from behind, staring at her own hands. They were becoming more translucent…numb even. Her gaze shifted to the brunette. She needed orders. "_Xinre?! XINRE!_"

"RUN!" Xinre screamed in panic as she wrenched her arm away as if burned. The two girls spun and began to sprint as fast as they possibly could through the door, out of The Tower of Chaos, and down the circular flight of stone stairs.

Sora turned to grin at Neki and Reni, but both of their smiles were starting to slide off their faces…in fact they looked sympathetic. Seeing their expressions made Sora, himself, realize how horrified Xinre and Kixen must be, running…disappearing before their very eyes…

_It must be a nightmare…wherever they are…_

"Where are we going?!" Kixen choked out in absolute panic. Black wisps curled like smoke out of her arms, legs, torso, and neck—everywhere. Each bit that left made her feel emptier and emptier inside.

"Anywhere, just get as far away as we can, as _fast _as we can!" Xinre commanded while attempting to ignore the fact she was slowly melting away like Kixen. A few more minutes and she would be the nothing she really was…

No—push that out of her mind. If she ran as far away as she could, Xinre would be just fine…she was The Puppet Mistress, of course! Pull a few strings, and fate could be changed as easy as that. Xinre started formulating plans in her head to keep her alive…

"XINRE!" A dying shriek filled the small staircase, violently interrupting Xinre's thought process. She halted, and whipped herself around. Where was Kixen?!

Bolting back up the stairs, the black, curling smoke erupting from Xinre's own body obscured her vision quite a bit. She scrambled desperately up the steps, each one becoming harder and harder to climb. Kixen was nowhere to be found, and the dark wisps were becoming larger and larger, licking her face.

Realization hit her like a crashing wave.

For the first time in her short, wasted life, Xinre felt this horrible tugging on her gut, followed by a shiver up her spine, and a shuddering gasp. Curling up in the corner of the stair, a drop of water trickled down her cheek. She knew that right here, in this spot, was where Kixen had disappeared without a trace…turned to the sweet nothingness she truly was…

Salty tears slipped over her eyelashes and down her face, forming little pools in the corners of her lips. Hopeless sobs racked her frail body as the white world around her dimmed to eternal darkness. The overwhelming misery shattered her heart into splinter-sized shards, and it felt as if they were all stabbed into the insides of her chest...

Wait…heart?

Though there was now a black veil over her eyes, Xinre opened her dark blue eyes wide. Sudden bliss washed over her like a warm shower, but was swiftly replaced with absolute dread. She felt like an injured bird, flopping around to save herself. With a childlike whimper, Xinre flung her arms out, smacking them sharply on something upright—probably the cold stonewall of the staircase. It felt cold like the tears drying on her face.

"N…N-no!" She moaned in dismay while the tears kept pouring like waterfalls. Her wandering foot never hit the stair, and she toppled down a couple of stairs. "I just found my heart! Don't take it away! _PLEASE!_" She could hear many footsteps come from above. Someone who had descended down the stairs gasped.

"She's still alive?"

Blindly, Xinre clawed at the stairs, tears of desperation wetting her face. The voices were scattered, her hearing failing her. Her head turned in the direction of the voice she feared the most—Reni.

Sobbing, whimpering...this bird wasn't going to make it…

"I don't wanna die…" Xinre moaned in pathetic sorrow.

_Such is the fate of a Nobody. _


End file.
